The Akatsuki's Night Out
by xAkatsukiluvX
Summary: Things go wrong when three teenaged girls find the Akatsuki.   I suck at summeries. The story is much better PROMISE. T for language
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet, warm night. No parents around, no one around but three teenaged girls. And these girls loved trouble. Each in their own twisted special way-It was why they were friends in the first place.

One girl was named Kiara. She had thick dark hair, it was long and soft. Her eyes were a warm brown that brightened in the sunlight and a shy smile. She was tall and perfectly sized. Then there was her friend, Brenlie. Brenlie was the tallest, with dark skin and short brown hair and bangs. She had a nice smile and black eyes. And Kyleigh. Kyleigh was the only blonde with blue eyes and the shortest. She was a silent bomb.

These three girls were never suspected of anything. They were the picture of innocence. It's just how they wanted it, nothing more nothing less. Kiara, the girl with all the crazy and twisted ideas, suggested something perfect.

"Let's go to that new night club they opening down the street," She said, pulling on some shorts. Her two partners in crime were sitting on the bed. Kyleigh sitting with one leg tucked near her and the other dangling off the bed, and Brenlie laying down with her eyes closed behind her.

"We can't. We need I.D's," Kyleigh said. Kiara smiled at herself in the mirror.

"I got that under control. Do you guys want to go or not?" She offered one last time. Brenlie sat up.

"I'm in," She said cheerfully. Kiara glanced down at Kyleigh, awaiting her answer.

"Fuck yeah."

The girls were dressed, they each looked anything but innocent. Kiara was wearing a short and tight silk black dress with a wide red stripe at the side. She had on some adorable heels and she looked fierce. Kyleigh was wearing an aqua colored dress that wasn't as tight. It had a corset style middle and a frilly bottom. It made her eyes even bluer and her hair was in pretty curls. She was wearing silver cargos and her toes painted blue. Brenlie wore a tight silver dressed, it went to about her mid-thigh and had a black spiral floral design. She had flats on, and her hair was in it's usual short style with a streak of silver this time.

"Ready?" Kiara smiled deviously. The girls grinned in approval.

At the club (They'd gotten in, or course. Fake I.D's, bitch.), The girls stayed together. They went to the bar and sat together.

"I'm gonna go pee," Kyleigh sighed, getting up and stumbling her way to the bathroom. She'd by then gotten down three strong-ass Martini's shot with Vodka like a fucking pro!

"Those guys have been looking at us the whole time. They are sexy are a mother-fucker..." Brenlie lowered her eyes and Kiara looked to my left.

Oh yes, they were wonderful looking.

And one was talking to Kyleigh. He was a cute blonde with blue almost gray eyes. She was so drunk she'd probably mistake him for a girl or something.

"I like the one with the black hair," Kiara murmured, turning back to my drink. He had pale-ish skin and looked like he could be anywhere but here.

"Psht. I like the silver haired one. He's sexaaaayyy.." Brenlie drawled. Kiara furrowed her brow. Was she the only one not drunk?

"Okay, Brenlie, time to go. Stay here, I'm gonna go get Kyleigh so we can leave." Kiara said, standing. Kiara made her way over to the group of guys and they seemed more scary then before. Kiara liked that. She loved that.

"Excuse me," Kiara tapped on the blonde's shoulder and he completely ignored her. Kiara did not like being ignored.

"Hey!" She poked him harder this time and he still ignored her. Then she had a full-blown PMS attack.

"GOLDY LOCKS! MOVE THE FUCK OUTTA THE WAY!" She yelled, shoving him into a blue man that made Kiara shiver. Kyleigh giggled. Kiara grabbed her wrist and pulled her before she was stopped.

Goldy locks pulled her back and she was suddenly face to face with him. And way to close in her opinion.

"Who the hell are you, un?" He hissed. Kiara frowned and gave him a serious bitch-slap.

"Gosh!"

The others laughed except the dark haired one. The one Kiara thought was all awesome and cute looking. He was just too cool for laughter.

"Let's go, Kyleigh." Kiara yanked at her wrist but Kyleigh laughed hysterically.

"I wanna stay with mah friennndss! Look, This is Deidara!" She pointed to Goldy who was still recovering from Kiara's hit. She grinned at the red mark on his face. "And Kisame!" She pointed to the blue guy that scared Kiara. "And Kakzuku!"

He had green eyes and darkish skin, Kiara just sighed. "And Itachi!"

Oh snap, hottie was looking at Kiara. She lowered her eyes. "And um...TOBIIII!" There was a guy in a mask and that just confused Kiara. Then she realized something.

"Holy shit!" She exclaimed.

"Hm?" Kyleigh looked the complete opisite way and Kiara just ignored her drunkness.

"The...Akatsuki?" She murmured.

"YES. I KNEW THAT." Kyleigh was yelling at some random man. Kiara still just ignored the drunkenness of her friend.

"Oh. Sorry, Deidara. Sorta. But can I ask you guys a question?" Kiara asked. They waited.

"Where's Hidan?"

They all looked around and Pein groaned. "He's with that girl!"

I turned and saw Brenlie and him...flirting.

"EW. OH, NO, NO, NO." She pulled Kyleigh in Brenlie's direction but by the time they got to where she was...she was gone.

"Brenlie?" Kiara yelled. Then Kyleigh passed out onto the floor and Kiara's head throbbed.

"Damn you, Akatsuki. Especially you, Hidan."  
_

**This was my first story! I'll add more later on hehe...REVEIW!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Pein?"

Kiara dragged her sleeping friend over to the Akatsuki again. Pein's Rinnegan eyes met hers.

"Hm?"

"Can you watch her while I go look for Hidan and my mentally retarded friend?"

Deidara chuckled and Kiara swore she saw a small smile on mr hotties-Itachi's-lips. Pein sighed and thought for a moment then finally giving in under Kiara's evil glare.

"Fine. But you shouldn't go alone. It's Hidan, you're talking about here...so..."

"Itachi can come," Kiara blurted. Kyleigh, on the floor, laughed out-loud.

"MR. VODKA IS MY BESSSTT FRIEND..." Kiara glared at her then looked back up at the guys.

"Itachi?" Pein glanced at him.

"Anything to get out of here," He began walking to the entrence and Kiara dropped Kyleigh's arm, trying to catch up to Itachi. They walked out and the fresh air had never felt so good on Kiara's warm skin.

"Any ideas on where we should start?" Itachi asked Kiara. She pursed her lips and fixed her dress.

"Well, we can start at her house. But it's at the other side of town-" Before Kiara could barely get the last word from her lips, Itachi picked her up bridal style and transported. He put Kiara down and she stumbled slightly.

"Yep. This is her house." Kiara sighed. "This might get ugly."

Her and Itachi walked up the stairs and the door was open. She walked in and with Itachi safely behind her. Itachi turned on the lights on and Kiara listened closely.

"I think I hear them upstairs." Kiara pulled off her heels and tossed them to the side. She tip-toed upstairs and Itachi followed. She stood at the beginning of the hall and Itachi tapped her shoulder, pointing to a room. Kiara nodded and put her hand to the door knob. She silently counted to three in her head and pushed the door open.

The only girl Kiara saw was Brenlie's little sister, Zuleyka.

"Kiara!" She grinned cheerfully, giving Kiara a hug. Kiara smiled, giving Zuleyka a hug.

"Hey. Have you seen your sister?" Kiara asked. Zuleyka shook her head.

"She was here to get some clothes then she left with some guy. She said that she'd be back tomorrow."

Kiara glanced back at Itachi and he shrugged.

"Okay," She smiled. "I'll see you later, Ok?"

Zuleyka nodded and Kiara and Itachi left the house.

"We should get Kyleigh now," Kiara murmured, walking beside Itachi.

"Pein's probably bored anyway."

The next day, Kyleigh was puking in the bathroom, and Kiara was eating dango that Tobi had made.

"How'd you get such a big house, un?" Deidara asked.

"My sister hit the jackpot in the lottery," She said, biting another piece of dango. Deidara nodded and Kyleigh stumbled out the bathroom.

"Kiaraaaa? Do you have any...oh God," She ran back into the bathroom. Kiara acted as if that never happen to avoid any mental breakdowns, and went over to Itachi. The whole Akatsuki was at her house, and she loved that. And as soon as Kyleigh was stable and Brenlie was found, they would too.

"Did you sleep last night?" Kiara asked. Itachi was munching on some chips and shook his head.

"Nope."

Kiara nodded. At that moment Kyleigh stumbled out the bathroom again and was shoving gum into her mouth.

"Why don't you just brush your teeth?"

"I'm too fucking lazy!" She turned.

"Someone's on their period," Konan muttered.

"Hey," Deidara was on Kiara's laptop. "Who's...Cheyenne? And Macie? They keep sending mean things to you, un." He mumbled.

Kiara sighed. "They are bitches. Bitches who are afraid of us...mostly Brenlie. I wish I could kill them though. Slowly...," Itachi looked up at Kiara and she grinned.

"You look so innocent. How could you even think that?" He murmured.

"That's just part of the look. I have to look innocent." She shrugged.

"...We can help," Pein offered.

"Yes. Yes that sounds wonderful."

Kiara, Kyleigh smirked. They were already thinking of ways to destroy those bitches. Then Kiara's smile faded and she shook her head.

"No. We have to find Brenlie first. Once we find Brenlie…then we can kill them slowly." Kyleigh groaned.

"Someone needs to stay and watch the house while we're gone though," Kyleigh interjected.

"Yeah," Kiara's eyes drifted over to Kisame.

"No!"

"Kakzuku will be glad to help too! Maybe you too, Deidara," Kiara pondered on the though before Kyleigh stopped her.

"No…Let Deidei come. Please?" She made a little puppy dog face. Kiara shrugged.

"Sure."

Pein smirked all devious like. "What if she's already dead?"

Kiara shivered at the thought. "Hidan can't be that stupid. I don't care if he's a ninja or immortal…I'll torture him for years."

Kyleigh giggled. "Let's start!"

**:D maybe i'll add more if I get reviews im just that evil xD REVIEWWWWW :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Somehow, Kyleigh, Itachi, Pein, Konan, Tobi, Deidara and Kiara fit into the car. Sasori was sadly dead, Kisame was at home with Kazuku. Kiara was driving and Itachi was sitting next to Kiara and the others squeezed into the back.

"Tobi thinks you should put some music on!" Kiara heard Madara shout in his chibi voice. Kiara sighed and played some music. Black Veil Brides started playing and Kyleigh groaned.

"I hate them!" She hissed. Kiara grinned.

"I love them. Get over it," Kiara said.

"Um, Kiara?" Pein spoke up.

"Yeah?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," Kiara said.

"_Then why are you driving_?" He yelled.

"No one ever said I couldn't," Kiara scoffed.

"The law does!"

"Fuck the damn laws," Kiara muttered. Actually, Her driving wasn't bad at all. No compared to a drunk Kyleigh's driving. That wasn't pretty. So Kiara drove a little fast and the moment she did, there was a loud thud at the front of the car. She skidded to a stop.

"Shit." Kiara got out and saw a dead squirrel, lying all bloody.

"Ew," Konan said as she walked to Kiara's side. They both grimaced.

"...We tell them it was a rock," Kiara said quickly. Konan frowned and then narrowed her eyes at Kiara.

"A bloody rock?"

"Don't make me feel stupid! Just get in the car, Konan," Kiara walked back into the drivers seat and waited for Konan to come in. To Kiara's great releif, no one really asked.

A few moments of silence passed before Kiara heard gurgling noises.

"Itachi...what's that noise?" She asked, refusing to take her eyes off the road just in case another retarded animal decided to jump in front of her car. Itachi turned back and then sighed, facing the front again.

"Kyleigh has Vodka," He muttered.

"Where in the hell did you-? God!" Kiara rolled her eyes. Seconds later, the gurgling stopped and the windows in the back were wide open. Kiara looked into the rear-view mirror and saw Kyleigh was missing. She also noticed Zetsu using some kind of vine looking things from...well some part of his discombobulated body that were holding something on the roof.

"What the hell! Where's Kyleigh?"

"WOOOOO!"

The yelling came from the roof, Kyleigh's voice.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" She stomped on the break petal and Kyleigh tumbled off the roof. She rolled down the windsheild and onto the concrete.

"Oh God! Zetsu why the hell did you let her go?"

"Heh," He chuckled. Kiara got out and ran to Kyleigh side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fiiiinee..."

Kiara picked her legs up and dragged her into the car, throwing her right on Pein. He groaned as Kiara reached over to grab the Vodka bottle, cracking it on the small part of Zetsu head that wasn't protected. He passed out with that, and Kiara went back to the drivers seat. She was about to start driving before Tobi stopped her.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"What's that?" He pointed to a bright pink sign that said Dolls in curly letters. Kiara rolled her eyes.

"It's a stripper house." She turned the car back on.

"...Maybe they are there," Pein suggested.

"My ass! There's no reason Brenlie would be at a stripper house! ...Well..."

"Not Brenlie, Hidan. Dumbass," Pein said.

"Ohhh..okay."

Once Kiara found a parking space, Everyone got out and we walked in.

It was worse then Kiara thought.

"I'm. Leaving. It's. Way. Too. Bright." Itachi turned and walked out. The strobe lights were blinding. The half naked chicks were walking around, serving drinks. Kiara looked around to make sure everyone was here. Kyleigh was with me, her arm linked with Kiara's. Pein looked slightly disturbed, looking more at the ground. Zetsu was drinking...already. Tobi was...gone.

"Where's Tobi?" Kiara yelled over the noise to Pein. Pein just shrugged.

"We don't have time for this! We're leaving him, he'll be fine!" Kiara turned and walked out and surprisingly the others followed. Itachi wasn't there.

"Um..."

"There!" Kyleigh pointed to a group of half naked blondes surrounding him. Kiara made such a sad face, it was her nightmare to see so many blondes in one area. Kyleigh was bad enough.

"Poor boy," Kiara sighed. She walked over to the group, but afraid that she might get herpes just by touching them. So she pulled her sleeve over her hand and pushed them away. She grabbed Itachi and pulled him away.

"Thank you," He said, he looked unstable.

"I know. It's...Just terrible," Kiara grinned and they went to look for the car. It was then that Kiara noticed another missing member.

"Where's Konan?"

"She wanted to stay," Kyleigh replied. Kiara felt a shot of depression for the girl and continued looking. She stopped at the empty space.

"Didn't I park here?" She recalled.

"Yeah. What happen...uh-oh." Pein turned toward the entrance. Kiara saw the tow-truck and her car hooked onto the back.

"NO!" Kiara wailed. But there was nothing she could do! She didn't have a license, She'd go to jail if she tried to stop the tow-truck. She wanted to start yelling at everyone for no reason but that wouldn't help either.

"Now...we have to walk." Kiara walked over to Pein and jumped on his back.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Yes I am. Now walk, my bitch."

Pein muttered something under his breath and began walking, the others following.

"Deidara? Why have you been so quiet?" Kyleigh asked him.

"This trip has only been going on for maybe fifteen minutes and I think I need therapy, un," He sighed. Kyleigh nodded.

"You needed therapy from the start, Deidei."


End file.
